


Everybody Wants a Taste

by reversecow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Kitten Michael, M/M, Teasing, twitch thot michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecow/pseuds/reversecow
Summary: Michael's a twitch streamer and Ashton's his sexually frustrated roommate.------aka the twitch thot fic Michael deserved the minute he bought those kitten ear headphones
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Everybody Wants a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless smut, do not read for any semblance of plot

“I’ve never had an audience before, this’ll be interesting.”

From where he’s sitting on his bed, Ashton can see Michael’s face reflecting off his computer monitor across the room, the image disappearing instantly as the screen lights up with white, a chime accompanying it. 

Just a few minutes earlier, Ashton’s Moral Philosophy class was cancelled, an email chiming on his phone just as he was about to walk out the door. He'd typically use the time to catch up on his reading, write his Russian Lit essay, or make plans for Calum to stop by, but every Thursday at six at night, Michael, his roommate, streams on Twitch, and Ashton doesn’t want the sudden change in his schedule to affect Michael’s game… whatever it may be. 

Over by his set up, Michael’s fussing with his webcam and microphone, and Ashton can’t take his eyes away. He’s wearing cute, cozy clothes, and there’s a pair of kitten ear headphones in his perfectly messy hair. When he asked Ashton to stay and watch, saying no was _not_ an option. 

“You stream in front of thousands of people every time, don’t you?” Ashton asks mindlessly, gaze fixed on the sweatpants hiding what Ashton knows is a perky ass. 

“Yeah, but not in real life,” Michael answers as he sits back in his chair, making a slight noise of distress when his headphones tilt, the ears laying askew in Michael’s hair. He fixes them with steady hands. “It’s different now, I can see you watching.” 

When Michael looks over, Ashton grins playfully. “Should I hide under my covers?” He pretends to start lifting the sheets of the bed over his head, feeling rewarded when Michael smiles and shakes his head, giggling with it.

“No. I like the view.” 

It makes Ashton blush, the cautious way he says it, almost as if he doesn’t want it to be heard. It’s not that different from how they usually are, but Michael looks softer than usual, smaller and sweeter, and it makes Ashton’s heart pound in his chest. Michael’s super cute, and Ashton may or may not have a tiny, little crush on him, but despite how much Michael flirts with him, it’s never really gone anywhere because for all he can tell, it’s just for fun, not meant to be taken seriously - not matter how badly Ashton wants it to be. 

There’s a sudden beeping in the room - three consecutive times as it counts down to Michael going live - and Ashton has to hold in a noise at just how cute Michael looks perched in his chair with a gentle smile and his kitten ears. Ashton sighs, flopping back on his bed and turning his head so he’s still watching Michael, refusing to move his eyes away for even a moment. 

“Hey guys,” Michael says. From the view Ashton has, he can see the side of Michael’s grinning face, can see the toothy greeting in real time. “Welcome back to me playing Animal Crossing for the hundredth time. I’m Michael, or Mikey, or KittenMikey, you can call me whatever you want.” Michael waves his hand at the camera, giggling slightly, and Ashton adjusts how he’s sitting so he can see the screen clearly, can see what Michael’s broadcasting out, the full show. “If you’re new here, I promised we’d go apple picking today, so we’re starting off with that…” 

Though he was only supposed to stay quiet and let Michael do his stream without a distraction, Ashton finds himself watching and listening attentively. His Russian Lit essay is barely started and due tomorrow night, but he already knows he won’t be getting it done tonight, not while Michael’s sucking on his hydroflask the way he is - lips pursed and cheeks hollowed, the short straw just barely in the side of his mouth as he sucks gently. Ashton’s not sure if he's doing it intentionally, if it’s a part of his show, but it’s damn near impossible to watch him and not imagine him sucking… other things the same way. 

It’s probably not on purpose, Ashton thinks to himself. Something that would be such a gimmick to pull viewers in with, and someone like Michael definitely doesn’t need it. He’s already fascinating to watch all on his own, beautiful and charming and painfully cute. He’s seemingly unassuming, but there’s something about him that makes Ashton occasionally wonder if he _knows_ how he affects people, as though he’s more aware of himself than he might be letting on. It’s subtle, every time he tilts his head down when reading out comments and when he bites his wet bottom lip as he concentrates on his game. 

It’s almost tactical, if it _is_ intended, and Ashton’s a fool for it. He’s drawn in like a sucker, staring at his roommate despite not caring even the slightest bit about the game Michael’s playing. He doesn’t even realize he’s spent an hour and a half staring until Michael switches off the game and his stream and yawns, making a cute little noise as he stretches. He takes off his kitten headphones, which Ashton is only a little disappointed about, and turns to Ashton, batting his eyelashes slightly. 

“Well?” he asks. “What did you think? How was I?”

Not able to help himself, Ashton smirks at the saccharine tone, completely different from his usually loud and carefree self. “Are you looking for a critique?”

Twisting his hands slightly, Michael looks down at his lap and shrugs. “If you’re giving them out.” It seems sincere, is the problem, so Ashton doesn’t know if he’s being led into a game, or if Michael’s really this soft for an honest opinion. He waits a moment before answering, unsure of what kind of critique he wants to pass off. 

“You were cute,” he eventually decides on. 

It proves to be a smart choice when Michael hums, turning a bit pink and smiling slightly. He turns around and fiddles with his mic again, which Ashton knows he doesn’t need to do, seeing as the stream is over. Ashton smiles, shaking his head to himself. He’s a bit sad that the next time Michael is scheduled to stream, he’s going to be in class. 

But maybe it’s for the better.

*****

It’s just under a week later, on Tuesday night, when Ashton comes home to a surprise in his dorm. 

Typically, Michael goes to bed early on Tuesday nights, which is a shame because it means they can’t stay up talking. They’ve been doing that a lot lately, and it’s done nothing to help Ashton’s growing crush on Michael. He’s so sweet and goofy and _cuddly,_ occasionally climbing into Ashton’s bed with him when he claims his own bed is too cold and uninviting. Ashton knows he has an early morning on Wednesdays, so he doesn’t say much when Tuesday night is virtually Michael-free, as sad as it may make him. When he gets home from the gym, he expects to open the door to a dark room and the near-silent whistling of Michael’s deep breaths. Instead, Michael’s standing up at his desk, setting up his microphone and camera, body bent at a pleasing angle as he messes with a few wires. 

“What are you up to?” Ashton asks to announce his entrance. It also gives him a reason not to stay staring at Michael’s lower half. “It’s Tuesday.” 

At the sudden voice, Michael turns around, a grin already forming on his face. “Hey! I thought I’d switch nights this week. Maybe get some more critique? I want to know if I’m doing well.” He shrugs, like he’s far more casual about it than Ashton thinks he is. 

“When did you get so much performance anxiety, huh?” he asks, raising his eyebrow teasingly. 

With the sudden shift in his schedule and the shy way Michael shrugs and rocks on his toes, Ashton’s beginning to think Michael’s more methodical than he shows, that he has more intention behind his actions. When he looks up at Ashton from beneath his eyelashes, it just makes Ashton wonder more. 

“It’s not anxiety,” Michael says. “It’s more like… I want your opinion. I just want to know if there’s anything I can improve upon. If it’s… _gripping_ enough.” 

It’s then that Ashton notices that Michael’s holding his kitten headphones, blinking in a seemingly innocent way. It’s all too sweet, too soft, for Ashton to put up anything even close to a fight. He gulps, crossing his arms, as he nods. “Yeah, okay. I’ll watch.”

“Great!” Without another word, Michael slips his headphones on and sits down, the collar of his white shirt slipping over his shoulder. Ashton sighs internally and settles on his bed, resting his weight on his elbows and watching as Michael logs in and sets up. 

While they wait for the website to load, Ashton takes note of Michael, can see where his hair is soft and newly washed. He looks warm, like he’d be really nice to cuddle, and it’s almost a chore for Ashton to have to sit here and not be able to do anything about it. 

“Hi guys, it’s KittenMikey, or Michael, Mikey, whatever you want to call me, and welcome back to Animal Crossing! We’re finding fruit today, and I know we already…”

Ashton watches Michael intently, his eyes travelling from his small, soft hands to his pink lips and up to where his headphones are perched on his head. Michael flirts with the camera, that much is obvious, batting his eyelashes and giggling. Ashton understands why he has a platform on Twitch, he gets why people watch Michael. He’s nice enough to watch any other time too, but he’s playing it up for the camera, sucking on his water bottle like it’s his job. And it kind of is. The only problem is that Ashton’s pants are getting tighter, his dick is getting harder watching Michael suck on his straw and flutter his eyelashes and all he wants to do is walk over to him, hoist him off his desk chair and pin him down on the bed. Ashton wants to kiss him breathless like nothing else he’e ever wanted in his life. And then fuck him into the mattress while Michael moans his name.

“ ...so all we have left are oranges and peaches, and once we have those…” Michael’s voice drifts through the room, and Ashton shakes his head, snapping himself out of his fantasy and trying his best to focus on the game Michael’s playing so he can at least provide some helpful commentary if he’s asked. 

Ashton listens to him talking about fruit and smiles. He’s never played Animal Crossing in his life but if there was ever someone who could make him interested in the game, it would be Michael. Just as he’s studying the side of Michael’s face, admiring the way his cheeks turn pink when he reads comments, Michael turns to him, giving him a cute little look and winking, adjusting his cat ears.

“ ...I do have to get going now, though, guys,” he tells the camera, “Have an early class tomorrow and I need beauty sleep.” 

It’s ridiculous, Ashton thinks. He’s seen Michael in the early morning, drool on his pillow with puffy eyes and messy hair, seen him bury his head in his comforter and tell Ashton not to look at him, and Ashton thinks it would be especially hard to find anything more beautiful than Michael Clifford at any point in time. 

Michael blows a little kiss at the camera before he logs off and then spins in his chair a little, smiling at Ashton, still sucking on the straw of his hydroflask. “So? How’d I do?”

Ashton clears his throat, taking in the vision of Michael in front of him, spinning slightly back and forth in his chair in his kitten ears, looking at Ashton with wide eyes.

“Good. Really good.” Ashton tells him, holding a pillow from his bed on his lap so Michael can’t tell how affected he was by the livestream. 

Michael giggles a little, cocking his head to the side, and if Ashton didn’t know any better, he’d say Michael knew exactly how affected he was. 

“What was your favorite part?” Michael asks, and he yawns softly, stretching and knocking his headphones slightly askew.

Ashton blinks. “Uh. Those are...those are really nice.” He points to the ears. 

Michael hums. “I got them a few weeks ago, I thought it fit with the screen name. And they’re cute, right?” he adjusts them on his head but he doesn’t take them off, even though he’s finished streaming for good. 

Ashton nods. They’re very, very cute. “What made you pick that, by the way? The name?”

Michael shrugs, still spinning a little, and takes a drink from his straw. Ashton’s eyes follow every movement his lips make, and he feels his eyes glaze over a little bit as he holds the pillow tighter on his lap. 

“Thought that was cute, too,” Michael tells him. 

“ It suits you. Just like a kitten, aren’t you?” Ashton says, his eyes still locked on Michael’s lips, and Michael blushes and looks down, shrugging again.

“I dunno,” he replies softly. 

“Yeah, you are,” Ashton continues, desperate to prolong the pink color on Michael’s cheeks. “All soft and sweet.”

Michael blushes harder and bites at his straw, looking up at Ashton through his eyelashes. “Yeah?”

Ashton nods, and with the way Michael’s looking at him he feels almost as if he’s about to cross the room and crawl into Ashton’s lap. There’s nothing Ashton wants more right now than exactly that. Instead, Michael gets up and stretches, taking off his ears and stretching before he goes to his bed and cuddles under his covers, yawning and reaching over to turn out his light.

“Night, Ash.”

Ashton sighs and reaches over, turning out his bedside light too. “Night,” he tells Michael, burying himself in his covers and trying as hard as possible to ignore the way his cock is throbbing in his boxers, his brain replaying the image of Michael looking up at him from beneath his lashes over and over again. It’s worse when he shuts his eyes so he stares at the dark ceiling instead, willing the memories to fade away and let him sleep. 

*****

The third time Ashton watches him stream, Michael’s acting different. He’s been squirming in his chair ever since he sat down, his cheeks are flushed and he’s sucking harder on his water bottle than usual. Ashton’s been mesmerized by him all night, ever since he walked in and Michael looked up at him from his chair with glassy eyes and asked him, yet again, to watch his stream and give him tips. Ashton’s on Michael’s bed this time, a little closer than usual, and he has a better view of everything here. 

Michael’s been playing it up a little more than usual, on top of acting odd. He’s reading out comments from fans, as usual, but instead of comments about the game, they're about him. He giggles, shifting in his seat, and reads out a new comment. 

“I don’t care about Animal Crossing but I watch you every time you stream. Not sure why you’re on Twitch, though, you could be on…” he trails off and puts his hand over his mouth when he giggles, reading the rest of it to himself, biting his lip and glancing over at Ashton. “That’s not, uh...that’s not something I’m...reading the rest of out loud.”

Ashton swallows roughly at the implication and frowns, feeling oddly possessive, unhappy with the idea that Michael’s viewers can be so open with him about their feelings towards him. He knows Michael gets comments like that, obviously he does, but he usually passes them up, doesn’t bother reading them. Tonight he’s picked out quite a few, and every time, Ashton finds himself hating Michael’s reaction, wanting to be the only one who makes him look that flustered. 

Michael shifts in his chair and makes a little noise when he does, glancing over at Ashton, who’s still frowning at the last comment.

“Uh, anyways…” Michael breathes, “we still have to find peaches….so…”

He shifts in his chair again and Ashton’s brow furrows when he hears him gasp. Michael hadn’t mentioned feeling sick or hurt and he isn’t acting like he is either. If anything he’s just acting...slutty. He’s playing his game with less than half of his usual enthusiasm and he keeps looking over at Ashton, almost like he’s waiting for something. He’s looking over at him now, neglecting his game, sucking on his water bottle with wide eyes, his headphones perched prettily on his soft hair. 

“You okay there, kitten?” Ashton asks him in a low voice. 

Michael makes a little noise and nods, shaking himself out of it and going back to his screen with fumbling hands. “Um...okay, so we’re going to go over here...and...uh…”

Ashton smirks while he gets up from the bed and stretches, before he walks over to Michael’s desk and stands by him, crossing his arms. Michael looks up at him, blinking, forgetting about his game again. 

“Keep going, you’re live,” Ashton nods his head gently towards the screen. Michael whimpers a little but goes back to his game, not saying anything. He’s barely playing, though, and Ashton smirks a little harder when Michael glances back up at him, his fingers slipping on the button. He plays for a few moments more before he makes a frustrated noise and puts his controller down, looking up at Ashton with a pleading expression.

“ _Ashton…”_ he whispers.

Ashton reaches over and switches his camera off, exiting the stream. Michael barely seems to notice, his eyes locked on Ashton’s face, slightly glassy. Ashton bends down, bracing both of his hands on the arms of Michael’s computer chair, his eyes level with Michael’s. He reaches up and brushes a lock of hair away from Michael’s eyes.

“What’s distracting you, Mikey? Hm?” he asks.

Michael makes a pitiful noise, squirming in his chair and staring into Ashton’s eyes, but he doesn’t respond. 

“Come on, kitten. Use your words. You’ve been out of sorts all night, haven’t you? Tell me why,” he implores, stroking his hand down Michael’s jaw. 

Michael looks down at his lap. “Uh...I was...I wanted you to-” he cuts off when Ashton runs his thumb over his bottom lip, making a tiny noise in the back of his throat. 

“Wanted me to what, baby?” Ashton asks him, moving his hand back to the arm of Michael’s chair. Michael moans at the pet name, looking up at Ashton as soon as he hears it, his breathing heavy. 

“You...do you want me?” he asks, searching Ashton’s face pleadingly. 

Ashton leans in, kissing the shell of his ear gently. He feels Michael shiver and he smirks before he talks. “All the time, kitten.”

He hears Michael moan again and he kisses his neck gently. “Do you want me, too?”

Michael nods furiously and Ashton kisses his neck again, darting his tongue out slightly and sucking, littering small kisses all over his soft, pale skin. “What do you want, Michael?” he asks. “Tell me and it’s yours.”

Michael shudders when Ashton licks softly at his pulse point, sucking a mark into his skin. “I want...I want...um…”

Ashton knows it’s not fair, asking him to answer a question when Ashton’s mouth is hot on his skin, running one of his hands through Michael’s soft hair, but the noises he’s making are so sweet that Ashton can’t help himself. “Come on, baby. Tell me,” he asks, his words muffled and followed up by a kiss sucked into the spot right under Michael’s ear. 

“Want you,” Michael moans softly, “Want you to touch me.”

“Mm. Yeah?” Ashton groans slightly, sucking a little harder, and Michael whimpers and gasps. 

“ _Yeah.”_

Ashton hums, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin of Michael’s neck and kissing it again before he talks. “You gotta tell me something, though.”

Michael makes a little questioning noise and then moans softly as Ashton sucks another mark into his neck, nipping at his earlobe. “Gotta tell me why you looked so flustered today. What’s got you so worked up, kitten?”

Michael’s breath stutters. “Um...I…”

Ashton pulls back to look at him and he smiles when he looks into Michael’s eyes, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks stained pink. He leans in and finally kisses him, and Michael melts into him, whining into his mouth. Ashton sucks on his cherry red bottom lip for a moment before he pulls away and whispers. “You gonna tell me, baby?”

Michael makes a wounded noise before he catches his breath and whimpers out, “Can show you…”

Ashton exhales heavily and leans in to kiss him again, slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth and stroking it against his, slow and filthy like he’s wanted to ever since he first saw him. 

“God, okay, yeah,” he says, “Show me, Mikey.”

Michael kisses him again instead of moving to do anything and Ashton lets him for a minute before he backs away and goes to lie on Michael’s bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Michael stands on shaky feet and follows him, standing by the bed and fidgeting, playing with the hem of his sweater and raking his eyes over Ashton’s body hungrily. 

Ashton bites his lip and raises his eyebrows and Michael meets his eyes with a coy and slightly dazed expression. Ashton watches with rapt attention as he pulls his sweater over his head and he follows suit, taking off his own shirt.

Michael whines slightly in the back of his throat when Ashton's rid himself of his shirt and climbs onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him hard. Ashton kisses him back harder, his hands running over the soft, warm skin of Michael’s back and through his hair, travelling down to his waist and squeezing, his tongue meeting Michael’s, slick and hot and perfect. 

Michael starts to rock his hips down and Ashton groans into his mouth and pushes up to meet him, his hands falling to Michael’s ass and squeezing it through his soft pajama pants. Michael gasps and pushes down on his cock, biting his lip. Ashton hums and speaks against his mouth.

“Think you promised me a show, pretty boy,” he murmurs, and Michael whines and nods.

“Think...think I'm pretty?” he gasps, questioningly, like he needs to know, and Ashton nods, kissing down his throat.

“So, so pretty, Mikey, wanted you for so long,” he says, earnestly, and he looks up at Michael, who’s biting his lip and smiling softly. He runs a hand over Ashton’s jaw.

“Me too.”

Michael shuffles back slightly, breathing hard, and dips his thumbs under the waistband of his pajama pants, pulling them down slowly. Ashton watches, mesmerized, as he pulls them down and tosses them off the bed. He sits in front of Ashton, his knees folded under him, and tilts his head to the side. He’s hard, his cock flushed and wet at the tip and his eyes are still dark and needy, fixed on Ashton, waiting for him to make the next move.

Ashton lets out a shaky breath and crawls to him, kissing him deep and filthy, settling his hands on his waist again.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, _so hot_ , baby, look at you,” he praises Michael, pressing kisses to his shouders, his neck, anywhere he can reach. 

Michael moans softly, letting his head fall back to give Ashton more access. “Still need to show you."

“Mhmm, you can show me, what is it, _fuck_ , I want you so bad,” Ashton groans. He’s all but forgotten about what he asked Michael before, too preoccupied to care much about anything other than touching him and kissing him, but Michael pulls away, shuffling to settle on his stomach on the bed. He looks back at Ashton while he’s lying down, over his shoulder, and bites his lip. He lifts his hips up, then, pushing himself slightly onto his knees, and arches his back. Ashton watches the dip in his back, following it down to his ass, and almost chokes when he sees something glinting in the lamplight between his cheeks.

“Fuck. Fuck, are you…”

He shuffles closer, so he’s behind Michael, and trails a hand down his spine and to his left cheek, pulling it to the side slightly so he can see the jewel plug that’s peeking out. He feels his dick kick in his pants as he takes in the sight of Michael under him, looking up at him from under his long eyelashes, his body on display for Ashton, a pretty plug buried in his ass.

“God, you’re unreal,” he whispers. “You’re so fucking stunning, kitten. Did you wear this just for me?”

Michael looks back at him and nods against the pillow, and his voice is slightly muffled when he whispers next. 

“For daddy.”

Ashton’s breath catches in his throat when he hears it and he leans over, kissing down Michael’s spine. “Wanted daddy to fuck you, baby boy? Got yourself all ready for my cock, didn’t you?”

Michael whines and arches his back a little more, pushing his ass out like he’s begging Ashton to touch him. “Please, daddy, please, I waited forever, need you to fuck me,” he begs, so prettily, and Ashton kisses at the soft skin of his back one last time before he quickly pulls his pants off and throws them off the bed, his cock springing out, swollen and red. He strokes it a few times for relief before he focuses back on Michael again, running his fingers over the plug a few times before tugging at it gently. Michael whimpers and shudders, pushing his ass back.

“ _Daddy,”_ he whines softly, and Ashton curses.

 _“_ Fuck,” he groans, “I’m gonna fuck you so good, kitten, make you feel so good.”

Michael keens, wiggling his butt a little bit and Ashton tugs a little harder at the base of the plug, slowly, working it out of his ass and laying it on the sheets, bringing his fingers to Michael’s hole and dipping them in, feeling how warm and wet from lube he is. Michael moans and pushes back again, and Ashton pushes two of his fingers deep inside him, curling them up to brush against his prostate. Michael all but wails and pushes hard back against Ashton’s fingers. 

_“Oh, fuck me,_ please, please, fuck me,” he pleads, his face pressed into the pillow while he looks back at Ashton, his eyes full of tears. 

“I need…” Ashton trails off when he sees Michael’s already reaching for his bedside table and fumbling frantically in the drawer for a moment before he finds a condom, passing it off to Ashton with shaky fingers. Ashton takes it from him, tearing open the wrapper and rolling it onto his dick.

He pushes Michael’s legs apart further, hitching his ass up, and pushes his cock in between Michael’s cheeks, rubbing it against him, the head catching on his hole a few times. It makes such a pretty picture, Michael underneath him, open and begging for it. 

“Oh, please, please, Ashton,” he moans out, and Ashton growls and squeezes his ass. Michael hiccups and pushes into his hand greedily. “Daddy, please, fuck me,” he whimpers.

Ashton exhales and pushes the tip of his dick inside Michael, fucking into him shallowly a few times. “God, yeah. Just look at you, taking me in. Look how good you are,” he praises, running one hand down Michael’s left thigh before he hitches it up slightly, getting a better angle. 

“More, more, please,” Michael begs as he goes willingly, body moving wherever Ashton takes it. 

Ashton pushes in slowly, the rest of the way, groaning and fucking into Michael deep and slow, starting up a rhythm that has Michael’s toes curling underneath him, his thighs shaking to keep him up. He’s nearly boneless, only his legs working to keep himself up so he can get fucked, the rest of him slumped against the sheets. 

Ashton notices him struggling and wraps his arms underneath him, dragging him up so he’s kneeling in Ashton’s lap, his back to Ashton’s chest while he grinds into him from behind. Michael’s head lolls back onto his shoulder, and Ashton can hear all the tiny mewling noises he’s making from this angle, sweet little gasps falling from his mouth every time Ashton fucks into him just right.

“That’s it, kitten,” Ashton says soothingly, “Let daddy know how good you feel. Taking care of you just right, aren’t I? Know how to make you feel so good, huh? _Fuck_ , take it.” He speeds up slightly, fucking into Michael a little faster and harder and biting down on his shoulder.

Michael moans, high and sweet, working his hips to help Ashton fuck him, his hand reaching down to his own cock. Ashton notices and pushes it away, taking Michael in his hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts, making Michael cry out and mouth at Ashton’s neck. Ashton nudges their noses together so he can kiss Michael, brushing their tongues together, hot and slick.

“I...oh, I’m…,” Michael stutters out, whimpering and shaking. 

Ashton kisses him again. “Yeah, you’re gonna cum, aren’t you, baby?” he asks, fucking into Michael hard and fast. “I want you to. I want you to feel so good, you’re so pretty, making me feel so good, _fuck_ , Mikey.” He drives his cock into Michael over and over, swallowing Michael’s noises with hot kisses until he’s out of breath, pulling back and biting at the shell of his ear. 

Michael gasps and whines, pushing back onto Ashton’s cock and into his hand before he lets go, spilling over Ashton’s hand and bucking his hips helplessly while he does. Ashton watches him come apart, drinking in the blissful look on his face, the way his body writhes against his own and he groans. 

“Yeah, good boy, god, fuck, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum in you, _fuck,”_ he growls. He pushes into Michael a few more times before he stills, filling up the condom, shuddering and groaning, his hips ticking up into Michael’s body as he finds his mouth again, kissing him through it. 

They stay like that for a minute, slumped together in the afterglow, until Michael gets squirmy again and Ashton lifts him off his lap, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash. Michael falls down onto his bed and makes grabby hands at Ashton, who leans in to kiss him but pulls away quickly. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” he whispers. 

Michael frowns but Ashton kisses it off his face and heads to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water and bringing it back to where Michael’s spread out on his back on the bed, looking at Ashton with heavy lids. Ashton cleans him off and after a moment of thought, pushes his arms under Michael and lifts him up bridal style from the bed, carrying him over to Ashton’s bed instead.

“Hmm?” He hums softly in a question and Ashton answers him quietly.

“Clean sheets, kitten,” he murmurs, and Michael smiles sleepily. 

“Like when you call me that,” he says in a happy voice. 

His eyes are closed and he’s already snuggled in under Ashton’s sheets, looking as perfectly angelic as someone who just got the life fucked out of him can. Ashton kisses his forehead.

“As much as you like it when your viewers do?” he muses, brushing his hair out of his eyes gently. 

Michael frowns cutely but keeps his eyes closed, snuggling into Ashton’s chest. “Don’t care about them. I just wanted you.”

“You’ve got me, kitten,” Ashton tells him, letting him cuddle further into him.

Michael grins against his chest and presses a soft kiss to his skin. 

“Good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback make my day if you have a moment! next fic will 100% have a plot i promise


End file.
